Shinra's rules
by Shiro Association
Summary: Pour enrayer le taux de bêtises a la minute sortie du cerveau surchauffé de certaines personnes, le SAGP a décidé d'écrire des règles... Warning : délire écrit en phase de sur milkaisation, humour totalement bizarre !
1. Rules 1-21

Hello ! Shiro is in the place !

Veuillez m'excuser a l'avance du taux de bêtises effrayant contenus dans ce petit truc, c'est un gentil délire qui trainait depuis des mois sur mon ordi et que j'ai décider de poster après une looooooooooooongue absence, une reprise en douceur quoi^^

Veuillez aussi excuser le nombre de fautes d'orthographe qui ont sans doute étaient faites...

Le SAGP (Service Administratif de Gestion du Personnel) rappelle que l'abus de Milka est mauvais pour la santé mentale de l'auteure. Ayez pitié du peu qu'il lui reste.

* * *

Shinra's rules :

1. Zack, arrêtez de faire peur au 3ème classe avec la visite médicale, la Shinra n'a pas pour habitude de faire des piqures avec des seringues dont les aiguilles sont aussi épaisses que les aiguilles a tricoter de votre grand mère alors arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi !

2. Avis aux les premières classes et aux Turks : Fermez vos salles de bain. A clef. On en a marre de faire l'office des fangirls ici.

3. Angeal, le spectacle avec Zack (vous savez lui lancer la baballe et tout) est peut-être amusant mais pas très digne. Arrêtez. Vous êtes entrain de faire passer le SOLDAT pour des Clowns.

4. Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis : vous êtes gentils de ne pas utiliser la salle de simulation pour vous battre entre vous ; la dernière fois le mécanicien a fondu en larme devant les dégâts occasionnés.

5. Reno, vous devez maintenant essuyer vos chaussures AVANT de rentrer dans l'immeuble Shinra: nous venons de recevoir une pétition des femmes de ménages qui vous qualifie de "petit porc au cheveux rouges". Déjà qu'on passe sur votre style vestimentaire douteux…

6. En parlant des Turks, Tseng, la punition corporelle sur tes subordonnés n'est pas acceptée. Même si c'est tentant.

7. Il n'y a AUCUN vampire au manoir Shinra. Point. Et ce, même si Hojo affirme le contraire.

8. D'ailleurs Professeur, vous devez impérativement renforcer la sécurité de votre Labo. Deux attaques de rats mutants à poils vert en trois jours, c'est définitivement trop.

9. M. Rufus Shinra, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, arrêtez de draguer les secrétaires, ça nuis au travail.

10. Zack, arrêtez d'apporter des Démons, Squelette etc. des Grottes pour Halloween, non seulement ça paralyse entièrement la Shinra pendant une journée, mais en plus ils sont dur a abattre. Sans parler qu'ils attaquent le personnel.

11. Avis a tout le personnel: Si vous trouvez une materia Ifrit rose, surtout ramenez la au Labo le plus vite possible et _ne l'utilisez pas_. C'est une nouvelle expérience du Professeur Hojo et Ifrit ne semble pas ravis. Merci d'avance.

12. Genesis, veuillez arrêtez un peu avec Loveless: maintenant la plus part du personnel connais votre livre _sans même l'avoir lu_. Et certains commence même a avoir des réactions allergiques.

13. Sephiroth, vous êtes maintenant prier de déposer Masamune à l'entrée de la cafeteria; la dernière fois vous avez manqué d'éborgner trois personnes rien qu'en vous retournant.

14. Avis aux premières classes et aux Turks: la règle n° 2 s'applique aussi aux salles de sport.

15. /!\ Bahamut Furie s'est échapper. Professeur Hojo, il faut VRAIMENT qu'on discute de la sécurité du Labo.

16. Zack Fair, être amoureux n'est pas une tare, mais arrêtez de gribouiller son nom avec des petits cœurs dans tous vos rapports.

17. Avis a tout le personnel : dans une semaine des stagiaires arrivent, vous êtes prier de vous abstenir de faire quoique ça soit comme blague douteuse pendant la durée du stage.

18. Voler les habits du général Sephiroth n'était pas le plus malin, Reno. Ceci dit personne ne s'est plaint de la vue. Bon rétablissement. En attendant, finissez donc la paperasse urgente qui traine depuis des mois sur votre bureau.

19. NON, Zack. Juste non.

20. M. Rufus Shinra, toujours avec tout le respect que je vous dois, PERSONNE ne changera d'uniforme à Noël. Et surtout pas de minijupe. Ca se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui sortez comme ça.

21. Non Reno, tu n'as pas le droit de monter ta propre boite au dépend de la Shinra, et NON je N'ai PAS besoin de ton agence matrimoniale !

Le Service Administratif de Gestion du Personnel.

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Si vous voulez je pourrez peut-être poster une suite...mais je promet rien, vu l'ETP que j'ai...(Emplois du Temps Pourris), mais je ferrais mon possible ! Pour ceux/celles qui suivent mon autre fic, NON elle n'est pas abandonnée mais il faut que j'arrive a remettre la mains sur le début de chapitre et de scenario que j'avais écris, et ça risque de mettre un peu de temps mais je la finirais !

Dans tout les cas laissez des rewiews ! Vous avez trouvé ça du nullité affligeante ? Rewiewez ! Mon humour est débile ? Dites le ! Ou alors vous avez trouvé ça géniale (je sais, je rêve...) ? Hurlez le !


	2. Rules 22-40

... THIS IS THE SHIRO COM... *évite les chaussures, oranges, melon, et kiwi que les lecteurs et lectrices envoient*

Ouiiiii, je sais, je suis supeeeeeeeeer lente mais mon ETP m'a rendu les choses compliquées et euh... ben j'ai eu une petite (hrm, hrm) baisse de régime...

POUR VOUS EN EXCLU LES RETOUR DE LA SAGP ET DES SHINRA'S RULES !

Ah, c'est horrible, j'ai l'impression que le qualité à baissée... (déjà que le premier chap n'était pas fameux...)

ET JE VOUS LE DIT, MERCI A MES 7 REWIWERS, VOUS ÊTES BEAU, VOUS ÊTES LES MEILLEURS ! (Hrm, craquage de nerfs en série...)

Disclaimer : évidemment, je ne fais que maltraiter ces pauvres personnages qui ne saurait m'appartenir... seul la SAGP m'appartient !

* * *

Shinra's rules THE RETURN !

22) Professeur Hojo, nous souhaiterions ne pas avoir à embaucher des agents de surfaces(1) tous les quatre matins, veuillez donc nous les rendre en un seul morceau et en intégralité et sans ajouts douteux, merci.

23) Reno et Rude ! Les « manipulations marrantes » sur les explosifs ne le sont pas ! On avait BESOIN de ce Labo ! Soyez heureux de ne vous en tirer qu'avec quelques os cassés, parce que les techniques de tortures Wutaïennes, elles, sont _très _douloureuses.

24) Zack Fair, veuillez NE PLUS JAMAIS toucher a un pot d'acrylique. Rufus Shinra n'as pas apprécié le rose bonbon.

25) Mr Rufus Shinra, n'insistez pas, on ne mettra pas vos tenues de Noel.

26) Zack, laissez tomber IMMEDIATEMENT l'idée de déguiser Cloud en Chocobo pour votre prochaine mission, ça ne marchera pas.

27) Genesis, je ne vois pas en quoi l'achat de 180 Loveless pour le personnel est d'une importance primordiale, ni pourquoi il est inscrit dans le budget « Armes Lourdes ».

28) Professeur Hojo, les fangirls ont beau être envahissantes, vous êtes quand même prié de ne pas les utilisés pour vos expériences : la numéro A-476 a flanquer la frousse de sa vie au General Sephiroth en utilisant les conduits d'évacuations alors qui ne font que 15 de centimètres de diamètre pour se matérialisée dans sa salle de bain.

29) En raison des monstres qui ont été détruits par Zack a Costa Del Sol en dépit de ses vacances, ce lieu de villégiature a été rouvert : Merci Zack !

30) Angeal et Genesis, veuillez arrêter de faire de parie impliquant Zack, et ce qu'il serait capable de faire ou non. Tout simplement parce que la moitié du personnel se retrouve fauché a chaque fois, et que votre dernier pari a failli faire échoué une importante négociation. (QUI a eu l'idée de dire a Zack de jonglé avec les bouteilles de saké dans le hall ?)

31) Avis a Rude et Reno, laissez tomber, les 1ères Classe ne feront JAMAIS un strip poker avec vous.

31) bis) Avis au 1ères classe. Vous n'êtes pas sensé les encourager.

32) Nous vous annonçons une restriction budgétaire au niveau des shampoings. Oui, même pour vous Général Sephiroth. Surtout pour vous en fait.

33) Reno, n'essayez pas nous faire croire que vous n'étiez pas soul lundi dernier : Vous êtes entré dans notre bureau pour ensuite hurler a plein poumon le refrain de The sailor song (2).

34) Professeur Hojo, veuillez ne plus enfermer de nouvelle recrue dans la salle d'entrainement pour tester le programme de Bahamut Furie. Le dernier a y être passé sursaute des qu'il voit une materia.

35) Zack, organiser un paintball dans la Shinra était peut-être (pour vous) un bon entrainement, mais c'était résolument une mauvaise idée. Qu'avait-on dit pour la peinture ?

36) Zack, acheter un ruban a votre âme sœur si vous voulez, mais éviter de taper tout les civils qui rentrent et sortent de la Shinra pour avoir les fonds, ça nous donne une mauvaise réputation.

37) Genesis, arrêtez d'essayer de prouver que la famille Shinra aura toujours le gène blond prédominant, et surtout arrêtez de dire que c'est leur fardeau génétique. Vous et Reno êtes roux et possédez un humour douteux mais nous en faisons pas une généralité.

38) Zack, se déguiser en ninja ne va pas vous permettre de vous infiltrer plus facilement chez les Wutaïns….

39) COMMENT avez-vous fait ?

40) Cloud, arrêtez de croire tout ce que Zack dit. Surtout si ça inclus une course de Chocobos sur votre dos.

* * *

(1) Joli mot policé pour dire femmes de ménages (SEXISME, SEXISME /PAN/)

(2) The sailor song de Toy Box, chanson du même mouvement que Barbie Girl, qui me fait hurler de rire. Ecoutez !

Voila, voila, j'essayerais de vous en pondre un mieux (cot cot) dès que mon cerveau aura légèrement décongeler, et comme d'habitude :

Vous avez trouvé ça du nullité affligeante ? Rewiewez ! Mon humour est débile ? Dites le ! Ou alors vous avez trouvé ça géniale (je sais, je rêve...) ? Hurlez le !


End file.
